An airbag, a wearing rate of which has been rapidly increased in recent years as one of automobile safety parts, is such that upon an automobile collision accident, a sensor senses impact, an inflator generates a gas at a high temperature and a high pressure, this gas rapidly develops an airbag, thereby, upon flying of a driver and a passenger in a collision direction, particularly a head is prevented or protected from colliding against a handle, a front glass or a door glass. Previously, in the airbag, a coated woven fabric covered with a synthetic rubber such as chloroprene, chlorosulfonated olefin and silicone has been used because of high heat resistance, high air insulating property (low air permeability), and high flame-retardancy and, currently, a silicone-coated woven fabric has become the mainstream.
However, since a woven fabric coated with these synthetic rubbers is increased in a mass of a woven fabric, is not satisfactory in flexibility, and is of the high manufacturing cost, it has many disadvantages for use in a woven fabric for an airbag.
It has been previously known that a woven fabric is improved by a coating amount of a woven fabric (see Patent Literature 1). However, there is no description
in connection with airbag development performance in Patent Literature 1. Further, air permeability is not at a satisfactory level, and improvement is sought.
In addition, for the purpose of reduction in a weight, and cost saving, an invention of coating a woven fabric with a crosslinking elastomer is provided (see e.g., Patent Literature 2). However, an adhesion amount is high in embodiments in Patent Literature 2, and further reduction in a weight is sought.
On the other hand, in an airbag for head-on collision, an airbag using a non-coated woven fabric which is light, is excellent in accommodability, and is not coated has become the mainstream (see e.g., Patent Literature 3). However, in an airbag which is of a small distance from a passenger, such as an airbag for a side collision, higher speed development performance is necessary and, for this reason, a woven fabric for an airbag withstanding a high pressure inflator is sought.
Currently, as a woven fabric for an airbag which can maintain lightness, and better accommodability, being properties of a non-coated woven fabric, impregnation treatment with a synthetic resin diluent is proposed (see e.g., Patent Literature 4). However, air permeability of the woven fabric for an airbag obtained by this method is not sufficiently satisfactory.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A 5-016753    Patent Literature 2: JP-A 2001-524624    Patent Literature 3: JP-A 4-281062    Patent Literature 4: JP-A 11-222776